Maximoff ou Lehnsherr ?
by Dirus
Summary: Leur père est agonisant, ils ont un frère et une soeur et ils découvrent la vérité sur leur famille. Pietro et Wanda ne savent comment réagir face à cette lettre leur annonçant la nouvelle. Ils pensaient qu’il ne restait qu’eux. Peter et Lorna réagissent bien malgré la mort de leur père, qu’ils aimaient beaucoup. Sont-ils Maximoff ou Lehnsherr ? AU Dédicace à YuukiKoala et à Corax0


**Hey gang, je l'ai réécrit, parce que il manquait des mots (je sais pas comment c'est possible, mais c'était le cas) et il avait quelque erreurs que j'ai revue après l'avoir publier. (C'est toujours comme ça, et je suis sûre que je suis pas la seule dans le même pétrin hein ?)**

 **En tout cas, pour ceux qui l'ont pas lu la première fois, Peter se surnomme Quicksilver et Pietro Vif-Argent. Je sais que pour certain ils sont une seule et même personne, mais pas pour moi. Les deux versions ont une vie totalement différentes dans les film, alors j'ai décidé de les intégré séparément dans l'histoire.**

 **Lorna sera probablement OOC _(out of characters)_ car ce n'est pas sa personnalité dans The Gifted que j'ai pris, alors il faut juste savoir qu'elle s'appelle Polaris, et qu'elle a le même pouvoir que Magnéto avec une lueur verte. Au pire informez-vous sur _Google_ , vous trouverez facilement. **

**Le côté X-Men appartient à Fox et le reste a Marvel !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Ps.: désolé pour les fautes !!**

 **.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Maximoff ou Lehnsherr ?

Wanda regarda à nouveau la lettre qui leur était destinée. La lettre qui annonçait l'hospitalisation de son père à elle et à Pietro. Son frère restait figé derrière elle, désemparé.

-Euh, ça va ? s'inquiéta Clint.

L'archer s'approcha pour voir qu'est-ce qui avait fait taire les jumeaux si bavards et Wanda lui tendit la lettre. Il fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et leur jeta un regard. La brune lui fit signe la lire à voix haute, encore perturbée, tout comme son frère.

\- _Chers Mr et Miss Maximoff,_

 _Cette lettre vous est écrite pour vous annoncez l'hospitalisation d'urgence de votre père, Erik Lehnsherr également connu sous le nom de Magnéto, qui a lieu hier soir à 22h 37 minutes. Celle-ci nous indique qu'il reste peu de temps à Mr Lehnsherr avant de passer dans l'au-delà. Votre présence est requise pour ses dernière volontés qui auront lieu demain dans la matinée si nous arrivons à le réveiller. Une autre nouvelle nous a été fournie par M. Lehnsherr, qui nous a dit, je le cite : « Je souhaite m'excuser pour mes inactions envers eux, mais dois leur dire pourquoi j'ai été obliger de les laisser avec leur mère en Sokovie. Ils sont dans l'obligation de connaître la vérité. » ce qu'il souhaite vous annoncer lui-même._

 _Votre frère, Peter Maximoff, et votre sœur, Lorna Dane Maximoff, ont également été avertis et ont prévenu qu'ils seront présents demain en compagnie de deux autres personnes qui connaissaient Mr Lehnsherr. Vous avez également la possibilité de venir avec deux personnes accompagnatrices, Mr Lehnsherr étant un ancien criminel._

 _Avec toute mes condoléances,_

 _Mr Jerry Johnson._

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

-Wow, je récapitule: votre père - qui en passant est Magnéto, le mutant ayant été le plus recherché au monde - est entrain d'agoniser, vous devez vous rendre à l'hôpital pour ses dernières volontés et vous venez d'apprendre que vous avez un autre frère et une autre sœur.. marmonna Tony.

Wanda hocha la tête et jeta un regard vers son frère. Pietro, choqué, fixait la lettre d'un regard vide.

-Pietro ? s'inquiéta sa sœur.

-Magnéto.. notre père est Magnéto.. marmonna le Sokovien, stupéfait. Et on a un frère et une sœur... Peter et Lorna.

-Je sais, répondit Wanda, toujours sous le choc.

Clint leur tira chacun une chaise et les jumeaux s'y assirent. Alors ils n'étaient pas juste eux. Ils n'étaient pas les derniers Maximoff. Ils avaient une famille, un frère et une sœur de sang.

-Pourquoi maman nous a rien dit ? demanda soudainement le coureur. Tu crois qu'ils sont au courant ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit sa sœur en haussant les épaules. Mais on doit aller voir cet homme, pour maman.

.oOo.

-Tu crois qu'il va s'en tirer ? demanda Lorna en observant une photo de son père, inquiète. Je ne veux pas le perdre, pas lui aussi...

Ses longs cheveux verts étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, son maquillage noir et ses yeux verts ressortaient vivement sur sa peau d'un blanc presque maladif.

-J'en sais rien. Ils ont dit qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, répondit Peter en brassant d'une main ses cheveux argentés, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Moi aussi, je ne veux pas qu'il parte, pas comme tante Marya...

-De toute façon, peu importe ce qui arrivera, c'est vous qui dirigerez la confrérie désormais, intervint Mystique, déguisée en une belle femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années. Pas que temporairement, mais de façon permanente. Je m'occuperai de tout les trucs nécessaires pour vous faire accepter par les mutants.

-Et je m'occuperai personnellement de ceux qui n'accepteront pas de vous avoir comme dirigeants, intervint Pyro avec un sourire malicieux en tentant de les réconforter, se passant une main dans ses cheveux peroxydés.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent.

-Merci Raven, merci John, sourit Lorna.

Elle et son frère étaient les seules personnes qui avaient le droit d'appeler les deux mutants par leurs vrais prénoms. Mystique sourit avec affection en ébouriffant les cheveux des deux jeunes mutants.

-Il restera toujours avec nous, ici, murmura Peter en mettant sa main sur son torse, vis-à-vis son cœur.

Lorna se jeta dans ses bras et son frère lui rendit son étreinte. Polaris se retint d'éclater en sanglots en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'argenté tandis que Mystique les entourait tout les deux dans ses bras. La métamorphe éprouvait une affection toute particulière pour ces deux mutants, surtout que leur père était son meilleur ami.

-Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles Maximoff ? appela un médecin.

Peter et Lorna se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'une jeune femme brune et qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se levaient, accompagnés par un homme châtain et une femme rousse.

-Il s'est réveillé.

Peter et Lorna échangèrent un regard avant de s'élancer derrière l'homme, passant devant la femme brune et l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Ils ne leur jetèrent même pas un regard, entrant dans la chambre où siégeait leur père mourant.

-Peter, Lorna, articula Erik en tendant une main tremblante vers eux.

Polaris l'attrapa en s'asseyant à côté de lui, son frère derrière elle.

-J'ai réussi à te faire installer dans la suite de luxe de l'hôpital, déclara Mystique en entrant à son tour suivie de Pyro.

-Merci beaucoup.. Mystique, sourit péniblement Magnéto. Merci pour tout ce que tu à toujours fait pour moi et ma famille.

La mutante hocha la tête avec un triste sourire et s'adossa derrière les jumeaux, John à ses côtés. Une jeune femme brune passa la tête par la porte, un peu hésitante.

-Vous pouvez entrer, murmura le vieux mutant d'une voix rauque.

Wanda entra lentement, Pietro, Clint et Natasha derrière elle. Ils s'installèrent de l'autre côtés du lit, les deux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D derrière eux. Lorna se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, Peter resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de sa sœur.

-Ce sont eux… murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Polaris, qui colla son dos contre lui comme réponse.

Il la serra contre son torse dévisageant son… frère ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu physiquement, mais Vif-Argent et Scarlet Witch ne suivait pas le même chemin que Polaris et lui-même. Peter et Lorna les avaient vus à la télévision combattre avec les Avengers, ce qui n'était pas leur voie. Non, Quicksilver et Polaris suivaient les trace de leur père à la tête de la confrérie. Même s'ils agissaient moins théâtralement qu'Erik, ils avaient réussi à libérer quelques bonnes centaines de mutants des anciens laboratoires de Stryker dissimulés partout en Amérique.

Pietro observa ce garçon, ce Peter, son frère de sang. Ils étaient aussi bizarres qu'eux, sinon plus. Peter avait les cheveux argentés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et les yeux de leur mère, comme Wanda. Lorna, elle, avait les cheveux verts pelouse et la peau aussi pâle que la sienne. Pietro arrivait à trouver des ressemblances entre lui, son frère et ses sœurs : Lorna, leur frère et lui-même avaient la couleur de peau de leur père, plus pâle à cause de leurs pouvoirs respectifs, tandis que Wanda et Peter avait les mêmes yeux que leur mère, et leurs traits du visage exprimaient la même douceur.

Wanda observa cette jeune femme aux cheveux verts et ce jeune homme aux cheveux argenté. L'énergie du garçon ressemblait à celle de Pietro et celle de la jeune fille à la sienne. Lorna lui jeta un regard méfiant, comme si elle la jaugeait.

Lorna regarda cette jeune femme à peine plus vieille qu'elle. Oui, elle était la plus jeune derrière Wanda. Son père leur avait avoué que Pietro et Peter étaient les deux plus vieux et qu'elle était la benjamine de la famille. Elle les avait vu en action à la télé. Wanda possédait des pouvoirs qui marchaient comme les siens: sans le mouvement des mains, sa télékinésie et télépathie ne fonctionnait pas, tout comme son contrôle à elle des métaux et des chants magnétiques. Et Peter était plus rapide que Pietro, du moins, c'est ce que leur avait dit Callisto, la rapide qui détectait le pouvoir des mutants.

-Mes enfants... murmura Magnéto en fermant les yeux, comme si le simple fait de parler lui avait retiré toutes ses forces.

Lorna resserra sa poigne sur la main de son père qui rouvrit les yeux en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Sa plus jeune fille avait les yeux remplit de larmes et Peter avait la lèvre qui tremblait légèrement. Du côté de Wanda et Pietro, la brune le regardait avec une légère tristesse et un peu d'amertume tandis que son aîné le défiait du regard et, malgré la méfiance bien présente dans ses yeux bleus, une lueur de peine y était présente.

-Wanda, Pietro, je sais que je vous dois des explications.. murmura le vieux mutant en les couvrant du regard. Peter, Lorna, vous m'aiderez si je n'ai plus la force de parler.

Son cadet et sa benjamine hochèrent la tête et il entama son explication.

Il terminait la vingtaine, en plein voyage en Sokovie pour échapper au gouvernement déjà à sa recherche, quand il avait rencontré cette femme. Une jolie jeune femme de son âge au beau nom de Magda Maximoff. Elle vivait dans un petit appartement avec sa petite sœur Marya. Ils sont tombés amoureux, vraiment amoureux, et ils se sont mariés deux ans après leur première rencontre. Magda est tombé enceinte la même année. Sa femme, qui avait conservé son nom de jeune fille, Erik ayant changer le sien pour avoir le même, était au courant des pouvoirs de son époux. Marya et elle était les deux seules personnes de son entourage à connaître sa véritable nature. Quand Magda est tombée enceinte, la surprise avait été totale pour le couple quand ils ont appris qu'ils n'auraient pas un seul bébé, mais quatre. C'était extrêmement rare comme grossesse naturelle, surtout dans un pays sous-développés comme la Sokovie. Les parents des sœurs Maximoff avaient fini par apprendre la véritable nature de leur gendre et ils l'ont dénoncé dès que Magda avait accouché des quadruplés en parfaite santé. Le gouvernement de la Sokovie avait obligé Magda à abandonner ses enfants, car elle était considérée trop pauvre pour les élevés elle-même en l'absence de son mari. Ils ont aussi séparé de force les deux sœurs en accusant Marya d'avoir participé à un complot contre eux et la tante des quatre bébés en avait apporté deux avec elle sous la demande de sa sœur, Peter et Lorna. Wanda et Pietro avaient été élevés en Sokovie dans la totale ignorance de leur véritable famille et Peter et Lorna avaient grandi à Washington, aux États-Unis. Erik n'avait plus revu ses enfant jusqu'au dix-septième anniversaire de Peter et Lorna, Pietro et Wanda vivant dans les rues de la Sokovie, ignorant que leur père aurait voulu aller les cherchés sans le pouvoir à cause de la guerre civile qui faisait rage.

-Je n'ai apprit que plus tard le décès de votre mère, Marya m'avait informé qu'elle ne recevait plus de lettre de sa sœur. J'ai fini par faire mes recherches et.. et son nom figurait permis ceux qui avaient péri dans la guerre civile qui a ravagé la Sokovie, finit le vieil homme d'un ton triste et las. Je suis tellement désolé les enfants.

Lorna serra sa main avec un regard triste. Peter remarqua que le rythme des battements du cœur sur le cardiogramme ralentissait subtilement. Il croisa le regard de sa sœur qui avait grandi dans un autre pays et vit qu'elle aussi avait remarqué. Il reposa les yeux sur son père agonisant et attrapa les deux mains enlacées entre les siennes.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute p'pa, murmura Peter en serrant les dents.

-Pete à raison, ajouta Polaris sur le même ton. Tu ne pouvais rien faire contre un gouvernement aussi berné. Ce sont eux les responsables, pas toi.

Erik sourit tristement en resserrant sa poigne, ses forces diminuant peu à peu.

-Pietro, Wanda, vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? murmura-t-il en tournant la tête vers ses deux autres enfants.

-Depuis quand tu le sais ? Pour sa mort ? demanda finalement Vif-Argent, la mâchoire serrée.

-Depuis vos quinze ans, répondit l'homme. Je suis aussi au courant des expériences que vous avez subites de la main de Baron Struker pour améliorer vos pouvoirs...

\- Et puis quoi ? Tu vas venir nous reprocher d'avoir voulu vengé la mort de maman ? rétorqua Pietro avec amertume. T'arrives un peu tard pour nous faire des reproches.

-Ce ne sont pas des reproches, articula avec peine Magnéto. Je dois te confier que j'aurais probablement fait la même chose pour venger Magda. Je veux juste vous dire à quel point je suis désolé de n'avoir pu vous contacter malgré toutes ces années. Wanda, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose...

-Pourquoi est-ce que maman nous a rien dit à propos de Peter et Lorna ? murmura la brune. Pourquoi elle nous rien dit à propos de tante Marya ?

-Parce que ça faisait partit du.. contrat qu'elles avaient toutes les deux, répondit Peter, attirant son regard. Marya ne nous a jamais parlé de vous. Pareil pour Magda qui ne vous a jamais parlé de nous. La seule chose qu'on savait à propos de la famille, c'était que Marya et Django n'étaient pas nos vrai parents, mais notre oncle et notre tante.

-C'est papa qui nous a apprit notre parenté avec vous, ajouta Lorna en leur jetant un court regard.

Pietro et Wanda échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur Magnéto. Les battements de son cœur ralentissaient inexorablement et Lorna laissa ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Magnéto sourit avec affection en les essuyant d'une main, l'autre déposée sur le drap du cotés de Wanda et Pietro. Il tourna péniblement la tête vers ses deux enfants qui faisait partie des Avengers et leur tendis une main tremblante que Wanda attrapa au vol, par réflexe. Erik sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse malgré la canule nasale reliée au respirateur artificiel.

-Je suis... désolé, murmura-t-il avant de se laisser aller dans la froideur et le calme de la mort.

Lorna éclata en sanglots et se blottit contre Peter qui ferma les yeux en la serrant fort contre lui, le bip continu du cardiogramme résonnant comme un crissement à leurs oreilles, leur confirmant atrocement le départ de leur père. Il laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue et sentit Mystique les entourer de ses bras. Pyro croisa les siens en baissant le regard. Magnéto avait été comme un père pour lui, quand il l'avait recueillit, la même année du sauvetage de Peter et Lorna des griffes de Stryker.

Pietro et Wanda observèrent leurs frère et sœur se briser devant eux, reposant entièrement sur cette femme blonde qui les serrait contre elle alors qu'une équipe de médecins entre en hâte dans la salle, un défibrillateur sur un chariot les suivant.

-Non, s'exclama Lorna en les voyant s'approcher de son père pour essayer de le réanimé.

Les médecins se stoppèrent et l'observèrent, perplexes.

-Le ramener ne servirait à rien, ça ne le fera que souffrir plus, laissez-le partir, s'il vous plaît.. souffla-t-elle avec peine.

Les hommes et femmes en blouse d'hôpital hésitèrent encore un peu.

-C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, ajouta Mystique en leur jetant un regard, caressant les cheveux soyeux de Peter qui avait sa tête blottie dans son cou comme sa sœur, Mystique accotant la sienne sur celle de Lorna.

Elle était comme une deuxième mère pour les deux mutants. C'est elle qui avait appris à Peter à se servir de son pouvoir pour aider les autres mutants avec l'aide de Callisto. Lorna avait apprit à contrôler parfaitement les siens grâce à Magnéto, puisqu'il en avait un semblable. Mystique avait été la première présence féminine après les laboratoires de Stryker et, bien que la métamorphe s'était conduite ainsi avec parce qu'au départ ils était que les enfants d'Erik, Raven éprouvait désormais une affection presque maternelle envers les deux jeunes mutants.

.oOo.

Wanda observa ce cercueil qui abriterait le cadavre de son père pour les quelques prochaines centaines d'années. Ils s'était passé deux jours depuis le décès d'Erik à l'hôpital de New-York, et le reste de la petite famille Maximoff s'était de nouveau réunie pour l'enterrement d'Erik, Clint et Natasha veillant sur eux à distance depuis la voiture avec l'aide de FRIDAY, la nouvelle IA de Tony. Peter et Lorna étaient de l'autre côté du demi-cercle formé par les mutants, autant d'hommes que de femmes, venu assister à la mise en terre de Magnéto. Mystique serrait Polaris dans ses bras, Pyro entourant les épaules de Peter du bras droit. Le mutant argenté avait laissé tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du pyromane, épuisé. Ils n'avaient presque pas dormi pour régler tout les soucis de l'enterrement de leur père. (En fait, seul lui et Mystique s'en étaient occupé, Lorna, totalement démolie par le décès d'Erik, méritait de se reposer et de faire son deuil tranquille, lui le ferait plus tard. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire pour sa petite sœur: tout prendre sur lui-même et l'épargner le plus possible.)

Wanda et Pietro échangèrent un regard et s'approchèrent de leurs frère et sœur. Scarlet Witch s'immobilisa aux côtés de Polaris, de même que Vif-Argent aux côtés de Quicksilver.

-Comment elle était ? demanda soudainement Lorna en se détachant de Mystique.

Wanda se tourna vers elle, le regard interrogateur, tandis que John s'éloignait en compagnie de la métamorphe pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

-Votr-notre mère, continua Polaris. Comment elle était ?

Elle se tourna vers sa grande sœur et se mordit la lèvre.

-Papa a toujours refusé de nous en parler, pareil pour tante Marya, ajouta la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Et on ne l'a jamais connue. Je.. j'aimerais savoir... comment elle était ?

Wanda garda le silence un moment, sentant que Pietro hésitait aussi.

-Très affectueuse, répondit enfin la brune. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de meilleure mère.

-Elle ne vous a jamais oublié, ajouta Pietro. Elle avait souvent l'air nostalgique, ou mélancolique. Et quand on lui demandait ce qu'elle avait, elle changeait de sujet.

-Quand est-elle morte ? demanda Peter en relevant la tête, le regard las.

-À nos 10 ans. Après que la guerre civile n'ait éclatée, répondit son frère en croisant les bras, le regard perdu dans le vague. Un premier obus avait troué le plancher, et elle et notre beau-père y ont disparus. L'édifice a commencé à s'écrouler. J'ai attrapé Wanda et on a réussit à s'en sortir, mais pour maman.. On ne les a plus jamais revus.

Lorna et Peter assimilèrent la nouvelle avec tristesse et amertume. Tout les espoirs qu'ils avaient chéris de pouvoir un jour rencontrer leur vrai mère quand ils étaient encore des gamins n'avaient qu'été vains.

-Et.. Marya ? demanda Wanda après un moment de silence.

Polaris et Quicksilver échangèrent un regard.

-On va vous conduire à elle, répondit la jeune femme en attrapant un bouquet de lys et en s'éloignant, Peter avec elle.

Wanda et Pietro les suivirent alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du centre du cimetière, slalomant entre les pierres tombales. Un homme massif apparut soudainement face à eux, un mutant à l'odeur légèrement nauséabonde. Lorna et Peter reculèrent, entraînant leur frère et sœur dans leur sillage, mettant une distance sécuritaire entre le mutant et eux.

-C'est vous les gamins de Magnéto ?! demanda brusquement le type.

Lorna hocha la tête et plissa les yeux. Chaque fois qu'un mutant pas net tentait de s'approcher d'elle ou des autres mutants avec qui elle s'entendait bien, notamment Peter, c'est qu'il leur voulait quelque chose Et parfois ce n'était pas trop poli, la façon dont c'était demandé.

-Alors j'imagine que c'est vous qui allez diriger la confrérie désormais, déclara l'homme, le ton rude et mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! grogna Peter en croisant les bras.

Déjà qu'il était fatigué, ce mutant commençait à le mettre de très mauvaise humeur.

-Vous faire une demande. Ou plutôt, vous obligez à le faire, répondit le mutant avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-C'est une menace ?! gronda l'argenté, furieux qu'on s'en prenne à lui ou à sa petite sœur aux cheveux verts.

Wanda sentait que ce frère nouvellement retrouvé perdait son sang-froid et qu'il ne tarderait pas à attaquer si le mutant continuait de les embêter. Elle s'approcha subtilement de sa petite sœur et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Tu devrais lui dire de ce calmer, murmura la brune, qui sentait que les deux hommes perdaient patience.

Lorna hocha la tête comme réponse et attrapa le bras de Peter qui se tourna vers elle.

-Pete calme-toi s'il te plaît. C'est pas le moment ni l'endroit, chuchota sa sœur avec un regard suppliant.

C'était déjà assez dur, pas besoin d'y ajouter une bagarre. L'argenté se calma rapidement, la colère laissant place à une grande fatigue. Déjà que son métabolisme allait vingt fois plus rapidement que celui des gens normaux, il brûlait également plus d'énergie qu'il puisait dans le sommeil. Sommeil qui s'était fait la malle depuis la mort de son père.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda Lorna avec assurance en se redressant, le bras de Peter soutenant le sien.

Leur père les avait préparés à diriger la confrérie, alors ils allaient s'en montrer digne.

-Une vengeance, répondit l'homme en croisant les bras, nullement impressionné. Ton père me l'a promise quand j'ai accepté de faire partit de sa confrérie il y a trois ans, et il n'a jamais tenu sa promesse.

-Ça ça m'étonnerait, coupa une voix masculine provenant de leur droite, soulageant instantanément Lorna, qui craignait que Peter ne perde son sang-froid.

C'était John et Evan, mieux connu sous le nom de Spike, qui arrivaient. Les deux hommes se mirent de chaque côté des nouveaux dirigeants de la confréries et regardèrent le mutant indésirable avec dégoût.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on connaît Magnéto. Déclara Spike. Et il a toujours tenu ses promesses.

-Ben pas celle-là, rétorqua l'homme d'un ton mauvais en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Callisto, Alisa et Philippa, ou Cipher et Arclight, arrivèrent à leur tour et se placèrent aux côtés des deux hommes.

-Impossible, rétorqua Callisto.

-Et compte pas sur nous pour te la faire, ta vengeance, grogna Peter. On ne fais plus ce genre de chose. On libère les mutants des laboratoires de Stryker, on ne s'en prend plus aux humains.

-C'est ça, dites plutôt que vous êtes trop lâches pour réellement agir. Et, t'es qu'un salaud, tout comme elle, sale conne.

Lorna, Alisa et Philippa attrapèrent immédiatement Peter par les bras et Polaris fit signe à son frère aîné de le retentir. Pietro réagit aussitôt et attrapa Peter pour l'éloigner, Wanda l'aidant de ses pouvoir pour le maintenir immobile, l'argenté se débattant comme un diable. Les deux Avengers ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais pour que Lorna et deux autres mutantes retiennent Peter de force alors qu'il était prêt à défendre violemment leur sœur, ils se doutaient que la plus jeune Maximoff leur dirait ce qui se passait plus tard.

Peter se débattit le mieux qu'il pouvait mais il n'arrivait pas à se dégager de l'emprise de son frère, surtout que les pouvoirs de Wanda n'aidaient en rien. Cet homme, ce connard, n'avait aucun droit d'insulter sa sœur, sa petite sœur chérie qu'il protégeait de tout depuis qu'ils étaient des gamins. Spike, Pyro et Callisto serrèrent les poings, furieux tandis qu'Arclight et Cipher revenait en face de l'homme en se craquant les jointures.

-T'es plutôt mal placé pour t'en prendre à eux. De tout les mutants présents ici, ces quatre là sont les seuls qui dépasses la phase 3, avec Pyro, déclara Callisto en croisant les bras.

Spike sortit ses épines de porc-épic et Cipher disparu dans la nature, donnant à l'abruti une droite invisible bien placé. L'homme recula, comprenant soudainement dans quel pétrin il s'était plonger. Arclight, Callisto, Cipher, Spike et Pyro semblait près à tout pour défendre Quicksilver et Polaris. De plus, il ignorait les pouvoirs de l'homme aux cheveux blancs et de la femme brune. Pyro tendit soudainement la main et y fit apparaître une flamme brûlante, presque bleue.

-Maintenant casse-toi y'a l'feu, sourit-il presque sadiquement.

L'homme le foudroya du regard avant de battre en retraite, se sachant pas assez fort pour les affronter. Peter se dégagea finalement des bras de son frère et replaça son veston qu'il avait enfilé juste parce que c'était une occasion qui demandait d'être habillé chic.

-T'aurais dû me laisser faire, déclara-t-il à John quand celui-ci eu éteint son feu. Je lui aurais fait regretter ses paroles.

-Je sais, mais j'avais pas le goût de participer à un deuxième enterrement, surtout celui d'un type aussi moche.

-Je suis d'accord, ajouta Callisto. Franchement, comment on peut avoir une tronche aussi horrible ?

Alisa, Philippa, John et Evan éclatèrent de rire en cœur avec la rapide, les Maximoff souriant face à l'affirmation.

-Merci les gars, souffla Lorna. Et toi t'a pas intérêt à recommencer, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase en regardant fixement Peter qui hocha la tête.

-On le gardera à l'œil, promit Alisa en tapotant l'épaule de Lorna. Et si cet abruti recommence, on avertira les autorités.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Les mutants venus à leur rescousse s'éloignèrent rapidement et Lorna soupira.

-Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ? demanda Wanda.

-Bof ça dépend. Parfois ils sont plus mauvais, ou plus peureux. Mais on est en public, on ne peut pas se défendre comme on le voudrait, répondit sa sœur.

-Normalement elle ne m'aurait pas arrêté, ajouta Peter en se remettant en route vers un grand saule pleureur en dessous duquel se trouvaient deux tombes en marbre blanc.

Peter et Lorna s'agenouillèrent aux côtés des pierres tombales. La jeune femme déposa le bouquet de roses sur la tombe où était inscrit en lettre dorées: Marya Maximoff, tante aimante de Peter, Lorna, Wanda et Pietro Maximoff. Sur la seconde pierre était inscrit la même chose mais au masculin pour Django Maximoff, qui était en fait le cousin de Marya. Les noms de Pietro et Wanda étaient plus fraîchement écrit, les lettres moins abimés que les autres.

-Pourquoi Django a le même nom que Marya ? demanda Pietro.

-En fait, c'est le cousin de tante Marya, avoua Peter. Ils vivaient ensemble en tant que coloc, il était au courant de notre véritable père.

-Comment ils sont morts ? murmura Wanda en s'agenouillant, posant la paume de sa main sur la pierre cause de la chaleur de l'après-midi.

Peter soupira alors que son frère s'asseyait à ses côtés.

-Vous savez, je crois que c'est de famille, mais vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir subit des expériences pour améliorer votre pouvoir, commença l'argenté. C'est ironique, mais celui qui nous a enlevé l'année de nos quatorze ans s'appelait William Stryker. Django a tenté de les retenir pendant que Marya s'enfuyait avec nous. Mais ils avait encerclé la maison et ils nous ont eu.

-Ils sont morts sous les balles. Ce sont des voisins qui ont fait enterrer leurs corps, et on a ajouter les noms quand papa nous a fait sortir des laboratoires, finit Lorna.

Ils se turent et l'argenté s'adossa au saule en observant les tombes blanches de sa famille. Lorna se colla contre son torse en laissant tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Il posa la sienne sur celle de sa sœur et ferma les yeux, épuisé. Lorna serra la taille de Peter alors qu'elle sentait son corps se détendre enfin. La peur des derniers jours, avant l'hospitalisation de son père, les avait empêchés de bien dormir et avec les deux jours passés à remplir des papiers pour confirmé la mort d'Erik, sans oublié sa mutation qui lui prenait déjà une partie de son énergie, son frère aux cheveux gris était totalement épuisé.

Wanda échangea un regard avec Pietro qui sourit. Ils avaient grandi dans des mondes totalement opposés mais ils avaient vécu des épreuves semblables et avaient dû se battre pour survivre. Et maintenant, alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur la tombe d'une tante et d'un grand cousin qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu, voir leur frère nouvellement retrouvé lentement s'endormir avec leur présence prouvait à Wanda et Pietro que, peu importe le temps qu'ils ont été séparés les uns des autres, Peter et Lorna resterait leur dernière famille, qu'ils soient Maximoff ou Lehnsherr.

 **,oOo.oOo.oOo.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Laissez une review, c'est toujours agréable pour un auteur de voir que quelqu'un a lu son histoire !**

 **Valda1**


End file.
